


Vaz'gorhett Reads Fanfiction

by ArdentLake



Series: Tethered [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Characters Playing Pokemon GO, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 16:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArdentLake/pseuds/ArdentLake
Summary: While Vaz'gorhett and Link are out and about playing Pokemon Go, Vaz'gorhett discovers fanfiction.





	Vaz'gorhett Reads Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [its_mike_kapufty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_mike_kapufty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Untethered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19194016) by [its_mike_kapufty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_mike_kapufty/pseuds/its_mike_kapufty). 



Rhett and I sat outside the tiny house Andrew Johnson was born in, waiting for an Egg to hatch. He was really excited as the time counted down and I hoped, for his sake, that a rare Pokemon would pop out. I scrolled through Twitter, laughing at one post or another when Rhett tugged my sleeve gently.

" _What is fanfic, pumpkin?_ "

"It's a story written by a fan of a movie, tv show, book, or video game. They're pretty popular. Why, cinnamon?"

" _I typed Pokemon into my Hellphone and came upon this site that has Pokemon fanfics._ "

"Just be careful what you click on." I chuckled and patted his bicep, returning to my phone. A short while later, I heard Rhett start to sniffle. I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, why are you crying?" Rhett turned to me, tears streaming down his cheeks.

" _This poor Charmeleon was so terrified of flying and disappointing his trainer that he wanted to kill himself. And… I just… IT'S SO SAD, PUMPKIN!!_ " Rhett shook me back and forth as he yelled at me. 

"I can see that, but can you calm down a little? I'm getting a little dizzy." Rhett stops shaking me, looking sheepish.

" _I'm sorry, pumpkin. It's just, I never imagined humans would make stories about the things they love! I wish I had known y'all's passion before._ " He looked down, hiding his eyes. " _Why couldn't I have known any of this before? I…_ " 

"Hey, have you checked that Egg recently? It could be hatched by now!" Rhett's head jumped up, eyes sparkling with excitement again.

" _I haven't! I forgot all about it! Thank you, pumpkin!_ " Sticking his tongue out of the corner of his mouth, he opened Pokemon Go back up to see the Andrew Johnson's Birthplace Gym. " _IT HATCHED, PUMPKIN! AND IT'S AN ENTEI!! I'M SO EXCITED!!_ "

Link smiled and watched his tether bouncing excitedly in his seat. These were the best days with Rhett. With his Cinnamon Angel.

\--------------------------  
Later that night after dinner, Rhett was waiting for Link to finish his shower. He was hovering near the ceiling in a sitting position, staring at his Hellphone. He looked like he was concentrating very hard on the screen as if willing something to appear. Then, he let out a gasp, smiling widely and started to type.

**_On the day of his birthday Rhett stood in the fields outside of his home with a PokeBall in hand, excitement burning in his eyes. He would catch his first Pokemon today!_**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoys this fic! We need all the fluff we can get! Special thanks to MythicalCatie for being a lovely beta, as always!


End file.
